


Human Nature

by exosis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosis/pseuds/exosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol asked for an autograph, Baekhyun gave him everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

 

"Just put it in." Kris hissed after watching Chanyeol pace back and forth in front of a letterbox for 5 minutes

"What if it's the wrong address?" He mumbled staring down at the letter between his fingers

"It's the right address, you made me check it 3 times after all!" The elder snapped

"But-"

Growing impatient, Kris swiped the letter from Chanyeol's hands and shoved it into the letter box.

"Let's go."  
  
 _3/4/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
My name is Park Chanyeol, I'm 21 years old and I believe I'm your biggest fan. Since you first made your debut back in 2009, I've been your fan and want to be for the rest of my life. Both lucky and unlucky for me - I can be! I was born with a disease called muscular dystrophy which, to put it simply, means my muscles are weak and recently it has taken a turn for the worst so I don't have very long left to live. Basically, I have a bucket list to complete so I was wondering if you could help me tick something off it by sending me an autograph, it would be greatly appreciated.  
From your fan,  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
  
"It could have been the wrong address." Kris shrugged standing by the same letterbox that his best friend had dragged him to a month earlier

"I’m adamant it was the right one." Chanyeol stated "He's just not responding."

The elder rolled his eyes "The kid probably thinks you're lying."

That was a possibility but Chanyeol didn't want to give up yet. Over the past few months he had learned that it's human nature to feel sorry for weak people and give them what they want.  
  
 _3/5/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
 ~~My name is Park Chanyeol, I'm 21 years old and personally I class myself~~  
My name is Park Chanyeol and I've already written to you. I know getting a response takes a while but, as I stated in my previous letter (sent on the April 3rd), I don't have much time left and a mental bucket list to complete. Please send me an autograph, it would mean the world to me.  
From your fan,  
 _Park Chanyeol_

Despite it being the last day of June, that Monday it rained. Chanyeol couldn't pin point the exact reason for his foul mood that afternoon. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't sleep the night before or maybe because he had a headache or it was the meds he had been given. He trudged down the pavement with no umbrella, hands balled in fists holding a letter, his last letter, to Baekhyun that he had written in 2 minutes with several spelling errors and poor handwriting to prove it. This was his final attempt to get Baekhyun to respond to him because frankly he didn't have time to waste thinking about celebrities anymore.

Only when he arrived at the letterbox did he realise how sodden the rain had made the letter become. The ink on the inside was probably smudged and Chanyeol knew this but he didn't want to waste precious time rewriting it.

Without hesitation he slipped the letter into the box and turned back in the direction he was walking. Some things in life were pointless. Byun Baekhyun was one of them.  
Not even the low rumble of thunder overhead could stop Chanyeol as he marched aimlessly into central Seoul until a car pulled up next to him.

"Chanyeol, what the fuck are you doing? You're going to catch a cold." He heard Kris bark from the car

"Does it really matter? I'm already ill." Chanyeol spat turning to face him "In fact, I want to catch a cold. Maybe I'll get hypothermia and die from it."

Kris hit his breaks, wondering why the most hopeful person he knows was suddenly so morbid. This wasn't the guy who usually smiles so much his cheeks start to hurt.

"Your consultancy was today, wasn't it?" He asked gripping his steering wheel a little tighter

"I have 6 months left to live, Kris." Chanyeol whispered as rain dripped down his face and off his chin  
  
 _30/6/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
This is my 3rd time writing to you.  
Hello (again) - I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm sick and I want your god damn autograph. I heard from other fans online that it takes about a month for you to respond, however, it’s been almost 2 ~~shit filled~~ months with no response. Was it because I told you about my condition? I'm sorry if I scared or upset you but please help me complete this ~~fucking~~ mental bucket list. ~~It's not that fucking hard.~~  
Do you want my sob story? Do I need to tell you exactly what's wrong with me in order for you to feel sorry for me and sad enough to reply? Well here it is - the doctors told me I have about 6 months left today, your fan is going to die and you can't even be bothered to send him your ~~shitty~~ name scribbled on a piece of paper. Send it on a ~~fucking~~ napkin for all I care, it'll be good enough.  
From,  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
  
“I went to your apartment to pick up the mail.” Kris sung as he skipped into his friend’s hospital room which was already littered with get well soon cards despite staying in the room for 2 days, “There’s one with the SM stamp on it.”

“SM stamp?” Chanyeol murmured to him before gasping, “Do you reckon it’s-”

“Find out.”

It was possible Chanyeol broke a world record at the speed he opened the envelope and when he saw a Polaroid picture of Baekhyun fall out both him and Kris couldn't breathe properly.

  
_2/7/2014_  
Dear Chanyeol,  
Thank you for writing to me and I'm sorry for this late response! I'm not sure how to write this letter so I'll split it into 3 parts.  
  
 **My late response**  
Usually my agency read through letters first to make sure the content of it won't upset or offend me and I guess you slipped through the cracks. I'm very sorry for this. I received a lot of tweets from @KRISpysKremes demanding I read a twitlonger he wrote (maybe 500 or so - your friend is very dedicated). It was all about you so when I arrived back to my practice room I went to find my fan mail bags and found your letter.  
  
 **Your Disease**  
Can you tell me more about your disease? My uncle’s a doctor; it would be interesting to talk to him about it. It's so sad to hear you have 6 months left. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you and your family must feel but remember that miracles can happen!  
  
 **Thank you**  
Thank you for being my fan. I hope you like the signed photo I placed in the envelope along with the Polaroid. Sorry I don't look very good, it's been a long day.  
  
Please write back, I'll look out for your letter.  
With love,  
 _Byun Baekhyun_  
  
 _4/7/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
 ~~THANK YOU FOR RESPONDING! I'M SO HAPPY! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED AND MORE OH MY GOD YOU WROTE BACK AND SEND THE AUTOGRAPH AND A POLAROID AND I JUST CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH. I'M SHAKING. I CAN'~~  
  
Thank you for responding and for the autograph. Now you've sent me the autograph I can cross it off my mental bucket list.  
If I'm honest, I don't know much about muscular dystrophy because I don't want to know what's happening to me. I know it's a genetic disease, it’s a progressive condition that and I'm lucky to not need a wheelchair (yet). It weakens muscles and it's made my legs really thin. I hate it. I hate thinking about it. I'm not going to talk about it anymore in this letter.  
Kris (@KRISpysKremes) told me to say sorry for spamming you.  
Thanks again for responding,  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
  
 _6/7/2014_  
Dear Chanyeol,  
During a break from filming an interview I looked up muscular dystrophy. If it upsets you, I won't comment. Just stay strong Chanyeol, you can defeat anything!  
What else is on your mental bucket list apart from getting my autograph? I have go to South Africa, sky dive and have number 1 single in England on mine.  
Also tell your friend I don’t mind about the spamming thing, I’ve had worse before.  
Peace out,  
 _Byun Baekhyun_  
  
“Who’s this from?” Sehun, Chanyeol’s friend from work, asked picking up a letter off his bedside table

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kris announced before Chanyeol could open his mouth

“The singer?” He clarified glancing down at the letter "How many tweets did you send Kris?"

"I counted 593."  
  
 _7/7/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
I honestly wasn't expecting a response. This is crazy. I'm writing letters to my favourite celebrity and he's responding!  
My bucket list is quite restricted because I'm not gonna be able to use my legs in a month or two but I still have a few I can complete. They’re all insanely cliché but here's a few.

  * Watch sunset and sunrise on the same day
  * Fall in love (there are a few nice patients on the ward – it’s possible!)
  * Tell someone all my secrets
  * Solve a rubix cube
  * Eat chocolate from all over the world



Anything that will keep me busy is on my bucket list.  
I heard rumours online today that your new album is coming out next month, is that true? Are you allowed to tell me?  
From,  
 _Park Chanyeol_  
  
“Oh my god, I can’t look.” Sehun squealed as Jongdae, Chanyeol’s nurse, stuck a needle into his arm

“Don’t look then!” Kris snapped

The younger glanced down at Chanyeol’s arm before retching and clinging onto Kris' arm “I’m gonna throw up. Oh my god, Kris, I’m seriously going to throw up.”

Growing impatient, Jongdae rolled his eyes telling the two of them to get out. When they opened the door they were greeted by Yixing, a nurse on the ward, with a letter addressed for Chanyeol in his hands.  
  
 _9/7/2014_  
Dear Chanyeol,  
At the bottom I've written a more personal address of mine because going through the fan mail bag is a pain in the ass. DON'T SPREAD IT! That would be a disaster.  
I haven’t actually done anything on your bucket list, I have things to add to mine now.  
Regarding the album… I'm not allowed to tell you. However, I'll give you a hint that the first letter of the answer I would give to the question is Y… I'm in the practice room a lot at the moment, in fact, I'm in it now practicing for something that may or may not be coming out next month.  
If you don't mind me asking, which hospital are you staying in?  
From,  
 _Byun Baekhyun_  
  
 _10/7/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
Is… that… your… home… address?!? Don't worry I won't spread it, I won't spread anything!!! I'd be a shitty fan if I did!! I'm looking forward to what may or may not be coming out next month!!!!! Very, very excited!!!!!  
I'm staying at Seoul Nation University Hospital!!!!!  
Sorry this is short, I'm having more tests today!!!!!!! Meds!!!!!!!  
 _From a slightly drugged up and tired Chanyeol~~_  
  
After breakfast on the 14th, Chanyeol sat in the recreation area of his ward with Zitao, Minseok and Luhan playing Monopoly.

"250 please." Zitao, diagnosed with leukaemia, stated waving his property card towards Chanyeol

"Screw you." He spat slamming 250 in front of him, feeling as he had parted with real money

The younger grabbed the small fortune with a smug grin on his face as he added it to a thick pile of cash he had already managed to collect. Minseok, diagnosed with liver cancer, took a deep breath in as he rolled the dice knowing his car piece would land on what had become Zitao's empire with the amount of estates he had bought.

"Chanyeol, you have a visitor." Jongdae informed him

"I want to finish this game" He frowned

Minseok rolled the dice and moved his piece 5 places.

"Half of us playing will be dead by the time this finishes." He shrugged grimacing as Zitao wiggled his eyebrows at him mouthing 100 "Go, I'll take your money."

Luhan, diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, refused and grabbed Chanyeol's pile of cash. Reluctantly, he followed Jongdae down the hall towards his room.

"I didn't know you were friends with a famous person." He said with a spark of excitement in his voice

"I'm not." Chanyeol stated tilting his head slightly

When Jongdae opened the door to his bedroom, Chanyeol walked in to see Byun Baekhyun stood in the middle of his room. A smile came across the celebrity's face when he saw him and he held out his hand which Chanyeol shook enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Baekhyun and you must be Chanyeol."  
  
 _16/7/2014_  
Dear Chanyeol,  
It was nice meeting you the other day. You're very lively - it's adorable! I'm sorry I had to rush off so soon, next time I'll stay for at least an hour. Can you text me the picture we got together? (my number is 02-312-3456)  
You may have seen in the news that my new album is coming out on the 3rd, I'll send a copy when it comes out so don't worry about buying it.  
I can't write a long letter because I need to get back to practicing. Have a good day.  
From your friend,  
 _Baekhyun_  
  
 _17/7/2014_  
Dear Baekhyun,  
It was the best 15 minutes EVER.  
I sent you the picture, did you get my text?  
Yes, I heard about the album! The teaser that came out today sounds really good, you're going to win on all the music shows. I can sense it.  
My letter needs to be short as well, my dad's side of the family are visiting me today.  
From your FRIEND(???),  
 _Chanyeol_  
  
“Delivery for Mr Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae announced as he walked over to him in the recreation area placing a cardboard box in front of him

He immediately recognised the handwriting and tore off the sellotape with speed.

“What is it?” Minseok asked, curiously peering over his shoulder

The thing inside was wrapped in bubble wrap and from what Chanyeol could see there was a post-it note on it stating:  
 _‘This is our little secret.  
-Baekhyun’_

He closed the box quickly and stood up.

“What? Is it embarrassing?” Minseok questioned him

“Yeah, it’s a box of sex toys.” Chanyeol stated dryly walking away from him to his room down the hall

When he opened the box, he found Baekhyun’s new album inside and a few bars of foreign chocolate. Chanyeol had never felt so happy or smitten when opening a package in his life.  
  
 _23/7/2014_  
Dear Chanyeol,  
Did you get my package?  
I know for a fact I won't be able to write you often for a month so expect delayed responses. If you're bored watch my interviews and performances. Make sure to stay in good health and I'll see you soon!  
I'll call you when I have time.  
Stay healthy,  
 _Baekhyun_  
  
His finger hovered over the call button for a few seconds before Baekhyun called Chanyeol.

After 4 rings, the boy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. This is Chanyeol right?" He stammered walking into empty the dressing room he was going to be sharing with Infinite

On the other end of the line Chanyeol sat in the recreation area with his Luhan and Minseok who were both trying to help him solve a rubix cube, although they spent most of their time half bickering, half flirting with each other. Chanyeol wanted to throw up.

"Yeah it is." Chanyeol squeaked nervously "W-why are you calling me?"

Baekhyun shrugged at himself in the mirror "I'm just calling to check up on you I guess. I'm waiting to go on stage so thought I might as well kill some time. No wait." He retaliated "I'm not saying you're not important it's just-"

"It's fine." He spat out too quickly "I'm trying to solve a rubix cube. It's difficult."

"That sounds frustrating." Baekhyun commented turning to the door as it opened and bowing at Infinite as they walked in "When I visited you, you had to stop playing Monopoly and now you're solving a rubix cube. You seem to always be playing some sort of game."

Luhan nudged Chanyeol mouthing for him to hurry up.

"There's not much a bunch of guys with terminal illnesses can do to pass time." He yawned, glancing at the half solved rubix cube on his lap "The doctors say I can go home tomorrow so if you send any letters send them to my apartment, I'll text you the address."

"Ok."

"I should go, Luhan and Minseok want me."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
 _2/8/2014_  
Baekhyun,  
I've watched just about every performance and interview you've done now. You're really impressive, perfect vocals, great charisma... It's embarrassing complimenting you like this now I actually know you. It's all true though. Congratulations on the 3 wins you've had so far and I imagine you'll have several more.  
Sorry this is brief but the mail gets sent out in 10 minutes and I've not done much for a little while so I don't have anything to write about.  
I’m on new meds - how exciting! (not really)  
See you soon,  
 _Chanyeol_  
  
 _5/8/2014_  
Yeol,  
Promoting is exhausting. I hate it sometimes. Most of the questions they ask me are the same as previous interviews and if I have to introduce my album one more time I'll explode.  
The make up artists want me now for my photo shoot.  
 _B_  
  
“Um, hi. It’s Chanyeol. Um, I was just calling because, um, you sounded stress in your last, er, letter but you’re obviously busy so, um, hello voicemail.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“Anyway I’ve scripted this next bit so no um’s or er’s.”  
He laughed nervously.

“You can do it! Your fans appreciate everything you do and all your activities will make them smile. Rest if you need to, work when you have to and just have fun. You're a 22 years old and living the life that millions of people dream of.”

Chanyeol paused.

“You're living the life I dream of! You've represented your country in competitions, you went from nothing and worked your way up to become a star and you've inspired millions of people. No matter how difficult promoting becomes remember that. Wow that was cheesy, um, anyway I’ll talk to you later, maybe, I dunno you don’t have to call back or anything."  
  
 _6/8/2014_  
Baek,  
Oh my god ignore that voice mail!  
Just keep going, it’ll be over soon.  
 _Chanyeol_  
  
The stage lights seemed a little too bright after being backstage when Baekhyun walked on stage at the end of the show. The MC's stood in front of a large crowd of idols ready to announce who won number 1 on the chart this week.

"It's time to announce who this week's K-chart winner is. Baekhyun with ‘Not Again’ or B1A4 with ‘Lonely’, who will win?"

The scores popped up on screen and Baekhyun grinned widely when he saw he won number 1.

"Uh, yes, thank you." He stammered as the MCs bombarded him with flowers, a trophy and thrusted a microphone into his hand "Thank you very much to all my fans who have voted, bought the new album and cheered me on, I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you. I'd like to thank my label, my family and I'd like to pay a special thank you to my friend Chanyeol who really encouraged me to do well today. Finally thank you to my staff, I love you all! Thank you!"  
  
 **Missed calls (21)**  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
BAEKHYUN I CAN'T BREATHE  
TIME: 7:30PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE AT MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW AND THEY’VE ALMOST PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR  
TIME: 7:30PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
WHY BAEKHYUN WHY???? OH YM GOD  
TIME: 7:30PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
THANK YOU FOR MENTIONING ME!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
TIME: 7:31PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I'm supposed to be the one thanking you.  
Idiot.  
TIME: 7:32PM  
  
The same familiar setting. A few different faces but Baekhyun was up against B1A4 once again for number 1. No one was particularly surprised when Baekhyun's name flashed up on the screen.

"I can't do anything else but thank everyone. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you all. Thanks to my stylists, make up artists, manager, label staff, my driver, friends and family. I'd also like to thank Chanyeol." He let out a small laugh as he thought of how many texts he was going to receive from the giant "He knows why. Finally, thanks to all my fans for making this song a success."  
  
 **Missed calls (32)**  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
BAEKHUYN  
TIME: 5:30PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
BEAKHYUN  
TIME: 5:30PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I'VE RECEIVED 38 TEXTS IN TOTAL FROM THE SAME TWO FRIENDS AS LAST TIME IN THE PAST MINUTE BECAUSE OF YOU  
TIME: 7:31PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I JUST WENT ON TWITTER AND MY NAME’S TRENDING AT NUMBER 4  
TIME: 7:33PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
THERE'S A FUCKING WITCH HUNT FOR ME RIGHT NOW OMG  
TIME: 7:33PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I LOVE YOU MAN  
TIME: 7:35PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
lol  
TIME: 7:39PM  
  
  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I'm going on Inkigayo today? Do you want to come?  
TIME: 6:02AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Fuck off you woke me up  
TIME: 6:03AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Sure  
TIME: 9:32AM  
  
In an area designated for VIPs backstage, Chanyeol watched the monitor Baekhyun as he spoke to Amber from f(x) enthusiastically about something before the MCs started speaking. Chanyeol threw his fist in the air as they announced Baekhyun had won and achieved a triple crown. At once the crowd started chanting 'triple crown' and Baekhyun nodded at Amber to who rushed off stage.

"Wow a triple crown, this is unbelievable. I feel like I've said the same thank you speech so many times now and thanked the same people over and over but I really am grateful for you all. Thank you for making Not Again a success. I have to say thank you to my staff, manager, label, family and friends. Thank you to my fans who have successfully supported me and cheered me on during my promotions."

He stopped when he felt a giant being pushed against him and glanced to see the look of horror on his face as he stared at the audience and TV cameras. Baekhyun grinned and patted him on the back.

"And thank you Chanyeol for being there for me."

The younger blinked a few times as he stared at everything. He wasn't sure how to stand or where to look so he started waving like an idiot with a million dollar smile plastered across his face.

"Thank you everyone!"

When his song started playing and the other bands slowly started to leave the stage, he shoved his microphone in Chanyeol's hand encouraging him to sing.

"Sing!" He encouraged him

The giant refused.

"Just sing!"

On queue with the first verse, Chanyeol started sing pleasantly and the two of them shared the microphone while back up dancers jumped around them.  
  
@ **PChayeol27** \- @ **byunbaekhyun** CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST TRIPLE CROWN  <3333 #LIGHTNING  
 _Posted: 13/5/2010 RTs: 0 Favourites: 0_  
  
RT @ **byunbaekhyun** Thank you for my first triple crown! You guys are the best fans ever!! #lightning  
 _Posted: 13/5/2010 RTs: 10234 Favourites: 5924_  
  
A few hours later Baekhyun brought Chanyeol along for a meal with his team in central Seoul.

"Just have one shot" Baekhyun insisted shoving the glass into Chanyeol's hand and pouring soju into it.

Chanyeol placed the glass on the table and rolled his eyes "For the tenth time I can't have alcohol, it doesn't react well with my medication."

Baekhyun was already past his limit as he shook his head, reaching across the table for the shot and downing it himself. Everyone around the table had already finished their meal apart from Chanyeol, who was eating exceptionally slow considering how hungry he was before arriving.

"Baekhyun, do you mind if we go home?" A stylist sat to the left of Chanyeol asked on behalf of his staff "We have families to get back to."

He nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I have my good friend Chanyeol here to keep me company, have you met him? This is Chanyeol, he's going to die! In what 5, 4, 6 months?"

"And you’re going to die in 5, 4, 6 seconds if you keep talking." The stylist hissed leaning across the table and smacking the side of his head "Nice to meet you Chanyeol, Baekhyun talks about you a lot."

It was difficult for Chanyeol not to turn red as grinned at her. The staff slowly started to leave and 10 minutes later it was the two of them sat opposite each other in their private room of tge restaurant.

"You talk about me a lot, why's that?" Chanyeol asked playfully  
Baekhyun shrugged "I like talking about interesting people." He paused "I like interesting people. You're the most interesting I've met in a long time."

He raised his eyebrows, he'd beg to differ.

"Don't pull that face." He frowned, the alcohol had well and truly got his brain by now "You're in one of the saddest situations I can think of but you still have an adorable smile engraved on your face. That's interesting, isn't it?"

"You mustn’t have thought very hard about sad situations." Chanyeol shrugged forcing down another mouthful of rice

He poured himself another shot "I've thought about you a lot since I first read your letter though." He laughed "I thought I was going to throw up because of nerves when I saw you in real life for the first time."

Chanyeol grabbed the shot glass.

“You’ve had enough to drink!” He whined “Anyway, it isn’t possible for you, the person who can sell out stadiums, to get nervous meeting me, the guy who can't sleep without a source of light on in the room.”

However, Baekhyun insisted it was possible. Especially when the person ends up being 'one of the most handsome people he’s met' and when he has the 'cutest smile he’s ever seen' and especially when he has a 'sweet personality and kind heart and a positive attitude.'

"Do you get what I'm implying right now?" Baekhyun asked taking Chanyeol's now empty plate and stacking it on top of his

Chanyeol pressed his lips into the line and stood up "Do you want to go for a walk?”

“My fans are outside. They’ll eat you alive.” He sighed standing up with him

The two of them walked towards the door together until Baekhyun stopped and held his wrist lightly.

"Why are you avoiding the question? Do you get what I was implying?"

“Can you do me a favour?” Chanyeol asked staring down at the hand around his wrist

Baekhyun nodded.

“Kiss me.”

His eyes wandered up to Baekhyun’s lips and lingered there for a moment too long before Baekhyun stretched up to meet his  for a soft kiss. Despite the fact he was dying inside, Chanyeol had never felt so alive as his hands went to cup the smaller’s face. His lips parted when Baekhyun dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and their tongues mingled until suddenly Baekhyun broke it off with a horrible realisation.

Fear had hit Baekhyun in the pit of his stomach - he had fallen for someone dying and the realisation sent him towards the door.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hi, it's Baekhyun." There was a pause "Can you get a cab for Chanyeol and take him back to his apartment? I need to go somewhere."

He put the phone down and mumbled a short goodbye to the boy he had been kissing less than a minute earlier leaving him with red cheeks and a lopsided grin on his face as he was unsure whether to be overjoyed or completely heartbroken.  
  
 _15/8/2014_  
Chanyeol  
Sorry I freaked out a bit. I didn't think it through at all. Basically ~~I don't like you in that way~~ ~~I was drunk~~ ~~I don't know what came over me~~ I  panicked. I panicked because my heart beats double time thinking about you but you're going to die which hurts. A lot.  
 _B_  
  
 _16/8/2014_  
B  
You’re so timid in real life yet so bold in your letter. Yes, I'm going to die (thanks for the reminder). My heart beat double time for you as well but I'm not grovelling over it. Come visit me, we need to talk this out.  
 _C_  
  
 _18/8/2014_  
B  
You know what - fuck you. I have months left to live and 3 words I've been wanting to say to you - I like you. I like you. I LIKE YOU. Not in a celebrity to fan way but in a person to person way. However, you don't even have the decency to visit me. I said we need to talk this out.  
 _C_  
  
 **From: Byun Baekhyun**  
I'm outside your apartment. Let me in.  
Sent: 2:02AM  
  
 **Park Chanyeol** went from " **single** " to " **in a relationship** "  
- **Kris Wu** : FUCK YOU CHANYEOL  
- **Kim Minseok** : Who with??  
- **Oh Sehun** : shit man  
- **Park Yoora** : ??????

  
“I’ll make this short because I get that you’ve been separated for, what, a whole 26 hours and Baekhyun wouldn’t stop complaining about it on the way back from the shoot.” He said monotonously as he checked his watch “Our policy is simple: don’t tell anyone Baekhyun’s dating, more specifically don’t tell anyone Baekhyun’s dating you, don’t go on dates in public and just, don’t tell anyone. Understood?” 

“Understood.” Chanyeol responded glancing at Baekhyun who was slumped next to him, cringing at the fact their relationship had to be so restricted and formal

“Any questions?” 

They both shook their head.

 

“Who is he?” Luhan questioned Chanyeol as they sat in the recreation area waiting for Minseok and Zitao to finish their 10am check up

“Someone.” He shrugged

“Describe him.”

Chanyeol gave a general description of Baekhyun: human, has legs, arms, hands, eyes and even a nose.

“Don’t piss about with me. Is it Zitao? One of the nurses? One of those tall guys that come to visit you a lot? Its not fucking Minseok, is it? You know how I feel about-”

“It’s just a guy I’ve met recently. Look, Luhan, does it really matter?” Chanyeol huffed as his phone buzzed in his pocket

  
**FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I ran into a lamppost while filming Running Man and then tripped over my untied shoelace omg  
SENT: 10:23AM  
  
“Dumbass.” Chanyeol whispered to himself suppressing a stupid grin that threatened to spread across his face   
“Is that him?” Luhan gasped attempting to grab the phone from his hands but Chanyeol acted faster and moved it away from him “Just tell me! You’re really pissing me off.”  
At that moment Minseok strolled towards them and Luhan’s bad mood disappeared with the sound of Chanyeol tapping a message into his phone.  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Dumbass. What are we doing tonight? Are you picking me up again?  
SENT: 10:25AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Yes sir, I’m whisking you away to my apartment instead the SM building today!! I thought we needed a change of scenery   
SENT: 10:26AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Save the gas, I’ll drive myself there if it’s your apartment.  
SENT: 10:27AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
It has a bedroom ;)  
SENT: 10:34AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Intriguing. Are we going to be sleeping?  
SENT: 10:34AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Either you’re a dumbass or I haven’t made myself clear enough  
SENT: 10:35AM  
  
When Chanyeol arrived at the address Baekhyun gave him, he felt a strange excitement that wallowed in the pit of his stomach and gave him butterflies when he even thought about stepping into the apartment. Apartment 203 was on the second floor of the expensive apartment block in Gangnam and the 2 nd door on the right when walking out of the elevator. After standing outside his door for a few minutes to compose himself, he rang the doorbell with shaky hands.

A few seconds later later Baekhyun opened the door.

“Good evening.” He grinned “Are you hungry?” 

“Kris and Sehun came to my apartment for a few hours and we ended up ordering pizza so I’m stuffed!” Chanyeol replied leaning against the door frame “How was Running Man?”

“Embarrassing to say the least. It’s a miracle I didn’t break a bone to be honest.” He chuckled turning away from him and walking into his living room “My team won though so it wasn’t all bad. How was your day?”

Chanyeol ran his finger along the door frame “Fairly average.”

“Aren’t you gonna come in?” Baekhyun asked turning to him

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Why?”

“The moment I step into this apartment I’m expecting nothing less.” He stated vaguely

“I’ve been thinking about your bedroom text all day.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, looking him up and down. The giant was wearing a plain white t-shirt, leather jacket that he hadn’t bothered to zip up, loose fitting trousers and sandals. 

“You’re wearing clothing that’s easy to take off.” He commented strolling over to him

“You’re wearing cologne as well, it’s nice.”

“Am I trying too hard?” Chanyeol mumbled feeling his cheeks turn a dark shade of red 

Baekhyun smirked reaching for the front of his jacket with both his hands, pulling him into the apartment. Before the closed the door their lips had already met with haste, Chanyeol kicked the door closed behind him and Baekhyun pushed him up against it with deep kisses that had a mixed taste of breath mints and pizza. Baekhyun slipped off Chanyeol’s jacket and let it fall to the floor before pulling him by the waistband towards his bedroom. Their hands were in a frantic rush to see where they could touch and when the two of them successfully made it into Baekhyun’s bedroom, where the smaller had to make 3 attempts to hit the light switch, impatience got the better of Baekhyun. With surprising speed, he pulled away to strip both himself and Chanyeol down until they were bare.

"All my teenage fantasies about you are coming true right now." Chanyeol panted running his hands down Baekhyun’s sides and resting them on his hips

Baekhyun smirked, eating Chanyeol with his eyes before swooping down and feasting on his neck earning a satisfied grunt from the taller.

“How did you imagine me in your fantasies?” He asked with his lips still against

Chanyeol's neck as his arm felt around his bedside table for lube

“You were much more innocent but I’m starting to see cracks in the image of you I made for myself.” He commented 

Minutes later the image was completely smashed to pieces when Baekhyun sat with Chanyeol buried and thrusting inside him, sending moans into his mouth as he felt one of Chanyeol’s warm hands around his cock. 

“Baekhyun.” He stammered pulling away from him their kiss

“What?” He gasped as Chanyeol’s pace quickened

“I’m gonna- I’m-”

Their highs happened one after another and afterwards, as Chanyeol lay on his back covered in sweat and Baekhyun's come, he knew he would die happy.

"Why does your apartment have a guestbook?" Chanyeol scoffed loud enough for

Baekhyun to hear in the kitchen. He picked it up from the coffee table in the living room and opened the first page 

"Interesting people come to my house." Baekhyun shouted from the kitchen as he made coffee for the two of them

"People like me?” He teased as Baekhyun finally came in with their drinks “Can I sign it?"

After placing them both on the coffee table, he nodded and grabbed a pen for Chanyeol.    
  
**Byun Baekhyun Residence Guestbook**  
 _1/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol was here!   
_2/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol was here!  
 _3/9/14_ – Park Chanyeol was here!  
 _4/9/14_ \- Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo visited  <\- PARK CHANYEOL WASN’T HERE :(  
 _5/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol wasn't here (and Baekhyun was sad about it)  
 _6/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol was here again!!!  
  
“Sorry about the mess.” Chanyeol apologized tiredly as he trudged into his apartment with Baekhyun “My house sitter doesn’t know how to clean up after himself.”

“I can see he likes ramen.” Baekhyun commented judging by the 15 empty pots on the floor next to the sofa

“Some of them are mine.” He admitted stretching his arms out in front of him “I’m so tired, these new meds are sucking the life out of me. Literally.” 

Baekhyun stacked a few of the ramen cups together before taking off his coat and hanging it up. 

“You can sleep if you want, I don't mind” He affirmed

Chanyeol refused, taking his own coat off and dumping it on the floor. 

“Where is your house sitter?” Baekhyun asked as the two of them sat down on the sofa.

“China.” Chanyeol yawned 

“So we’re here all alone?” He clarified

“All alone.” 

A smirk tugged at Baekhyun’s lips and in an instance he had Chanyeol lying on his back, working his magic and kissing the life back into him. However, the magic was lost when they heard the front door click open and the sound of someone walk in.

“Whoa.” Chanyeol heard the person utter before walking through the living room to the kitchen as if they hadn’t seen anything

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s face turn an unhealthy shade of red and to their despair, they heard a second pair of feet walk into the apartment.

“Oh.”

Shamelessly, Chanyeol stole a last kiss from Baekhyun’s lips before the two of them stood up.

“Dude I thought you were in China.” Chanyeol snapped at him as the elder shook off his shoes

“I'm going next week.” He stated signaling the first person who walked in to come over

“We forgot to buy shampoo.” The stranger sighed as he went to stand by his side

“We’ll buy it on the way back from dinner later.” He shrugged “Well, I’m Kris, Chanyeol’s house sitter and least favourite friend right now. This is Joonmyun, my boyfriend.”

Chanyeol was ready to shout at him for not telling him that a) he was dating and b) someone else spent enough time in the apartment to know that they’re out of shampoo but he bit his tongue. 

“It’s nice to meet you. This is Baekhyun, my, uh, am I allowed to? They did catch us and Kris knows already, I dunno about Joonmyun.”

“I already knew.” He stated

“I’m Chanyeol’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you both.” Baekhyun grinned  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Oh my god I can hear kris and joonmyun going at it  
SENT: 10:20PM  
  
F **ROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Awkward!!  
SENT: 10:21PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I’m in the studio til dawn, do you want me to come pick you up?  
SENT: 10:21PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
You are the best boyfriend ever  
SENT: 10:22PM  
  
"Don't use that photo, I don't want people to visit my coffin and throw up." Chanyeol tut as his mother showed a picture of him age 19 during his preppy phase to the funeral director

"I think it's nice!" She snapped 

"It's my funeral. I want a fun funeral. A fun-eral." He mused, "Let's get a picture of me pulling a face and you need to play fun songs like… I dunno, Gangnam Style, throughout it. Everyone needs to dress up in bright colours and go to a karaoke bar afterwards. There needs to be a game of 'Pin the ears on Chanyeol' running at both the funeral and karaoke bar!"

His mum rolled her eyes, questioning why she traveled all the way up to Seoul from Ulsan when Chanyeol seemed to know what he wanted already. After their meeting, they headed back to his apartment and saw a man stood in a hoody with a face mask on outside his front door. His mum froze.

"He looks dangerous." She uttered

Judging by the red Ulsan hoody the man was wearing (which Chanyeol must have left at Baekhyun’s house the day before), he knew it was his boyfriend.

"Baek!" He called out

The man turned his head in the direction of Chanyeol then waved as the 2 of them made their way over to him.

"Mum, this is Baekhyun,” Chanyeol announced "he's my boyfriend."

She let out a small _'Ahh'_ and shook his hand "So your mysterious boyfriend has a name. I'm Jieun, Chanyeol's mum."

Baekhyun lowered his mask to show his full face and bowed "It's nice to meet you."  
Her grip on his hand tightened and she glanced at her son.  
"This is- Chanyeol you're-" She paused "How the fuck did you manage this one?"  
  
 **@PChayeol27** \- MY PARENTS HAVE BOUGHT TICKETS TO BAEKHYUN'S SHOW IN ULSAN!! THEY'RE GOING TO SEE HIM LIVE!! AHAHAHAHA  
 _Posted: 6/5/2010 RTs: 0 Favourites: 3_  
  
 **@PChayeol27** \- 25 DAYS UNTIL BAEKHYUN'S SHOW IN SEOUL  <3  
 _Posted: 6/5/2010 RTs: 2 Favourites: 0_  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Can you sleep?  
SENT: 3:20AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
YOU WOKE ME \UP I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!  
SENT: 3:20AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
SORRY!!!! I just can't sleep :((((((  
SENT: 3:21AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Were you thinking of me? ;))))))  
SENT: 3:21AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
You're so greasy.  
SENT: 3:21AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
It's true though, isn't it?  
SENT: 3:22AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooo  
SENT: 3:23AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I’m gonna start using my wheelchair tomorrow by the way. You better have enough arm strength to lift me bridal style when I want you to.  
SENT: 3:24AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Don’t question my strength! I could do squats with you in my arms bridal style!!  
SENT: 3:25AM  
  
 ** _Byun Baekhyun Residence Guestbook_**  
 _10/9/14_ \- f(x) were here :)  <\- PARK CHANYEOL WAS HERE TOO!!!  
 _11/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol was here picking up some clothes he left behind  
 _12/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol wasn't here  
 _13/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol wasn't here  
 _14/9/14_ \- Park Chanyeol wasn't here  
 _15/9/14_ – Park Chanyeol wasn’t here  
  
"Seoul National University Hospital, how may I help you?" The operator asked

"Hi, can you connect me to Ward 5? I need to speak to Kim Jongdae."

A young woman straightened his hair for a photoshoot as he listened to his own song playing when he was put on hold. After a minute the nurse picked up.

"Hi, it's Baekhyun."

"Oh hello! What's up?" Jongdae sung down the phone

"Chanyeol hasn't been answering my calls and texts, is he ok? Do you know where he is?” He questioned the nurse “I went to his apartment and no one was there." 

"He hasn't been very well for the past few days so he's back in hospital." Jongdae sighed down the phone

Baekhyun froze.

"What? I'll be there as soon as I can." Baekhyun stated urgently sitting up in the styling chair, earning himself a small dissatisfied grumble from the hairstylist

"Don't wor-"

He hung up and called his manager over insisting he needed to get to the hospital as soon as humanly possible.  
  
“Don’t give me the silent treatment.”  
 _“He could have died by now.”_  
“Don’t be morbid.”  
 _“I’m not being morbid, I just know I can’t waste time.”_  
  
At 5:30PM Baekhyun followed Jongdae to Chanyeol’s room and marched through the door to see his boyfriend sat up in bed on his laptop.

"Baekhyun!" He cried joyfully closing his laptop and putting it on his bedside table

"Are you okay? Jongdae said you weren't feeling well? What's wrong? Why haven't you texted or called me?"

Chanyeol blinked at him for a few seconds then let out a small _'Ah'_.

"My phone's been broken, the keypad won't work.I’m hopefully getting it back tomorrow and I figured because you're busy with promotions that you wouldn't notice if I didn't contact you for a few days." He explained with a noticeably stuffy nose

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" Baekhyun scoffed "'I'm bound to notice when my boyfriend doesn't talk to me for a few days! It’s like saying because you don’t live with your family in Ulsan anymore that you’ve forgot about them!” He sighed, “Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just a cold." Chanyeol assured him

He breathed a sigh of relief. Chanyeol opened his arms and Baekhyun walked over to his bedside to lean down into an embrace.

"You're cute when you worry." Chanyeol mumbled into the crook of his neck

That night there was something very different in the way Baekhyun treated Chanyeol. He wasn't as secretive as usual with his handholding, his casual touches and his whispers even as they sat in the recreation area with everyone there to see them. 

At the end of night after a few board games and only 1 victory to ‘Team Baekyeol’, Baekhyun had to go to the SM building to help some trainees.

"Do you reckon any of them will end up telling the press?” Chanyeol asked glancing at the 5 pair of eyes watching them down the hall “We weren't exactly subtle today."

"You know them better than I do. It doesn't really matter anyway, it'll come out eventually." Baekhyun shrugged before sighing, "I should go."

Chanyeol agreed, "Can I have a good night kiss?"

A small grin tugged at Baekhyun’s lips as he took off the cap Chanyeol had been using to cover his messy hair and held it to the side of Chanyeol's head so no one down the hall could see him.

"What are you-"

The words were stolen from his lips when they met with Baekhyun's for a short kiss that took his breath away for a few long seconds.

"You're scandalous" Chanyeol mocked him lowly brushing his nose again Baekhyun's

"I don't have time to care who's looking." He shrugged pecking his lips again "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah." He paused before shaking his head "No, I mean-" He stammered "I love you too"

Baekhyun breathed out a laugh before kissing him one last time then straightened up and turned to their audience down the hall "See you all soon."  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
(Do you have your phone back?)  
You've given me a cold.  
SENT: 10:23AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
(Yes)  
I feel much better!!  
SENT: 10:25AM  
  
 **@byunbaekhyunfan** [ANNOUNCEMENT] BAEKHYUN'S 4TH CONCERT TOUR WILL START IN APRIL NEXT YEAR AT SEOUL OLYMPIC STADIUM AND IT WILL TRAVEL ALL OVER ASIA  
 _Posted: 26/10/2013 RTs: 173 Favourites: 277_  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I can't wait until your tour  
SENT: 2:34PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Shit it's next year  
SENT: 2:34PM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Oh  
SENT: 2:34PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Meet me in the hospital lecture hall at 10, come alone.  
SENT: 4:15PM  
  
At 10PM on the dot Chanyeol rolled into the dark lecture theatre and lingered by the door. After a few minutes of anticipation, the lights switched on and he saw Baekhyun step up onto the podium.

"Tonight is my first show of my 4th concert tour.” He announced “I'm going to pick my favourite person in the whole world to attend it."

Playfully, he looked around the room before pointing at Chanyeol.

“It looks like I’ve found him.”

The moment the music started playing, Chanyeol wondered how he was lucky enough to have Baekhyun.

**FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
What do you want for your birthday?  
SENT: 11:34AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
Apart from birthday sex  
SENT: 11:34AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
I want you to meet the rest of my family!  
SENT: 11:36AM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I can’t travel, I have a few interviews and photoshoots over your birthday :(  
SENT: 11:37AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Chanyeol**  
Oh.. I guess we could go out for a meal ((in public)) or something  
SENT: 11:38AM  
  
“Wake up.”

Chanyeol surfaced from his sleep and nearly screamed when he felt two hands shaking his shoulders. His eyes shot open to glare at the intruder.

“How the fuck did you get in?” He groaned

“You told me your passcode last week.” Baekhyun shrugged pulling the covers off him

“Come on, we’re going to watch the sunrise.”  
  
 **@byunbaekhyun** SUNRISE!!! [pic.twitter.com/F8fpycDjIJnt](http://t.co/F8fpycITnt)  
 _Posted: 26/10/2014 RTs: 3492 Favourites: 4932_  
  
 **@byunbaekhyun** I don’t recommend giving your bf sleeping pills before going on a train because it’s difficult to get him onto it without being noticed  
 _Posted: 26/10/2014 RTs: 13 Favourites: 18_  
  
 **[Delete]**  
  
Are you sure you want to delete this Tweet?  
  
 **[Delete]**  
  
 **@byunbaekhyun** On the train for the first time since 2006. This is really weird!  
 _Posted: 26/10/2014 RTs: 1384 Favourites: 2484_  
  
 **@byunbaekhyun** Look who’s awake, I’ve been bored for the past 4 hours T_T [pic.twitter.com/AhJvPWOIs](http://t.co/AhJvPSHOIs)  
 _Posted: 26/10/2014 RTs: 58 Favourites: 120_  
  
“If you don’t delete that disgusting photo of me I’ll fucking kill you.” Chanyeol hissed tiredly putting his phone down to watch the sunset outside the window  
  
 **[Delete]**  
  
Are you sure you want to delete this Tweet?  
  
 **[Delete]**  
  
 **FROM: Park Yoora**  
Baekhyun, are you in Ulsan yet? Dad just set off to pick you both up :)  
SENT: 6:39PM  
  
The Park family simultaneously tried to act casual around Baekhyun while also taking pictures with him to brag to their friends about later. Their whole weekend down in Ulsan was a mix of confusion, shock and happiness that they both adored.

"How did you two meet?" Yoora asked as the three of them sat in front of the TV while his parents went out to buy some food

"I sent him a fan letter, he wrote back. It went from there and now he's mine." He explained flicking through the channels

"That’s bullshit.” She scoffed turning her head to Baekhyun “Is that true?”

Proudly, Baekhyun nodded.  
  
@byunbaekhyun #HappyBirthdayChanyeol  
Posted: 27/10/2014 RTs: 10,283 Favourites: 9348  
  
His 22nd birthday ended up being the best birthday ever.  
  
BIRTHDAY TO DO LIST BY PARK CHANYEOL, AGE 22: 

  * Baekhyun ;-)
  * Open presents
  * Call up relatives - thank them for presents
  * Call Kris
  * Call Sehun
  * Baekhyun
  * Visit grandma and grandpa
  * Lunch with Yoora
  * Dinner with school friends
  * Beat Yoora at Super Mario Kart
  * Baekhyun
  * Hug my parents
  * Eat cake



  
The next morning Chanyeol woke up to the sight of Baekhyun stark naked looking out of his bedroom window at the view of the sea.

“It’s too early for me to see you like this.” He grumbled from his old bed

Baekhyun smirked turning to face him “Why did you move to Seoul when you have a view like this?”

He licked his lips “Are you referring to the view outside the window or the view I have of you right now?”

The smaller frowned at him and in a pathetic attempt to cover himself, Baekhyun stood behind Chanyeol’s curtains and spoke to him from behind them.

“Outside the window, you pervert.” He hissed

Chanyeol sat up in bed and threw the covers off him “Just because something’s nice to look at it doesn’t mean there’s any substance to it. Ulsan’s really boring compared to Seoul, there’s no opportunities here.”

“You’re nice to look at.” Baekhyun claimed walking out from behind the curtains and crawling over to Chanyeol on the bed “You have substance.”

With Baekhyun hovering over him, Chanyeol blushed “I have to say the same about you, you’re simultaneously the best looking and most down to earth guy I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.”

They kept still for a few seconds before Baekhyun moved into action and began a trail of kisses over his already bruised skin down towards his center.

“It’s too early _fuck_ for this.” He groaned feeling Baekhyun’s hot tongue against him  
  
 **TO: Kim Jongdae**  
Jongdae, it's Baekhyun. Can I borrow Chanyeol for an extra night?  
SENT: 4:29PM  
  
 **TO: Byun Baekhyun**  
Are you back in Seoul yet?  
Let me check up on him first.  
SENT: 4:35PM  
  
The SM building was particularly busy that night when they arrived as everyone was preparing for KAIDO’s imminent comeback.

“Baekhyun!” A voice called out to him when the two of them came into the building

They turned to their left to see Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo stood at the vending machine waving them over.

“Hey!” He sang making his way over to them “Shouldn’t you be practicing?”

“We’re just having a 5 minute break.” Jongin informed him before glancing at the man in the wheelchair in front of Baekhyun “Is this Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, we’re going to the studio today.” He said placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders “We’ve got a lot of work to do so we have to go. Good luck with your comeback if I don’t see you before then!”  
  
  
 _PARTICIPANTS: Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun_  
 **Park Chanyeol** :  
-Guys I just met kai and d.o.  
-And they fucking knew who I was before I even introduced myself  
 **Oh Sehun** :  
-How the fuck  
-What  
 **Park Chanyeol** :  
-I don’t even know  
 **Kris Wu** :  
-You make me sick  
  
“Chanyol I’m about to ask you something and I don’t know if you’ll want to and I don’t really want to face denial because I’ve kinda been thinking of about it a lot over this weekend but if you don’t want to then it’s fine but at the same time-”  
“Get on with it!” Chanyeol barked  
“I want to record a song with you.” He sputtered  
The giant's grin spread from ear to ear and he grabbed a pencil from Baekhyun's desk along with some paper. The next few hours consisted of rubbing out, bickering over adjectives and the fairytale Peter Pan.  
  
 _'I’ll go looking for you to Neverland by following Tinkerbell, who was sent by the memories_  
 _At that place, you and I are looking at each other, smiling_  
 _I’m am your eternal Peter Pan, your man who has stopped in time_  
 _I may be clumsy but I loved you so much and I will run to you'_  
  
“Welcome to KBS news. SM Entertainment has announced that Byun Baekhyun’s 2014 tour has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances and it will be rescheduled for late 2015. They also announced the singer will be taking a break from public life to focus on his health until further notice. However, they told fans not to be too sad as he will be releasing an EP next Friday entitled ‘Peter Pan’.”  
  
"It's time to announce who this week's K-chart winner is.” The presenter on Music Bank that day half sang, half shouted into the microphone “Will it be Baekhyun featuring Park Chanyeol with ‘Peter Pan’ or KAIDO with ‘Supernova’. Let’s find out who has won! "

The two of them lay on Chanyeol’s hospital bed watching the TV, linking hands beneath the sheets as they watched the numbers increase and add up.

“Peter Pan has won this week!” The presenter announced

Kyungsoo grabbed the microphone as Jongin held the trophy and flowers “We’ll be accepting this for Baekhyun today because, as we all know, he’s taking a break at the moment. I’m sure both him and Chanyeol are very happy for their first win and they’d like to thank all of Baekhyun’s fans, SM entertainment and fan letters.”  
  
“I could kill you right now.” Jongdae snapped towards Chanyeol as the two of them, along with Yixing, watched Minseok and Luhan practically swimming in lust and testosterone in the recreation area “You should have left them to tell each other in their own time.”

“Life’s too short for that.” He shrugged turning away as their lust turned into tongue-down-throat action that he wasn’t interested in watching “Besides, they’re not throwing a tantrum because I won Monopoly.”

“Zitao still is though.” Yixing pointed out turning his attention from the couple to the young man picking up all the pieces of monopoly money he had thrown on the floor in a fit  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s only Christmas together came with sound of cheesy English Christmas songs playing in the hospital corridors and Santa delivering each patient their meds.

“You don’t have enough layers on.” Jongdae, dressed as Santa, frowned pulling off the scarf from around Baekhyun’s neck and putting it on Chanyeol

“I’m fucking boiling!” He moaned under 1 thermal vest, 2 t-shirts, a jumper, a hoody a duffle coat, 2 scarves and a hat

“It’s -1 Celsius out there,” He stated “you’re lucky I’m even letting you out, you’re not supposed to-”

“I’m crossing the road to go to a cafe!” Chanyeol snapped, “I can at least take off the duffle coat.”

“No.”  
  
 **TO: Kim Jongdae**  
I see you left the duffle coat in your room… YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT YOUR NURSE SAYS WTF ARE YOU DOING???????????  
SENT: 4:49PM  
  
“My family are coming up to Seoul on Sunday and staying until I… uh… they need to go.”

The two of them had avoided saying the D word for a little while now but with 5 weeks until his ‘6 months to live’ officially ends, the word is constantly on the tip of their tongues.

“Ah it’ll be nice to see your parents again!” Baekhyun said nervously looking around the café before gasping when he spotted a few people walking over to them “Speaking of family do you want to meet mine?”

“Yeah, that would be nice but I don’t know if-”

“Merry Christmas!” Baekhyun sung happily standing up to greet his parents, brother and sister in law

Chanyeol’s face twitched into a smile and he bowed at them from his chair.

“This is my boyfriend Chanyeol and Chanyeol, these are my parents, my brother and his wife.”  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
They love you  
SENT: 9:32PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
I think they like you more than they like me  
SENT: 9:32PM  
  
 **FROM: Byun Baekhyun**  
They didn’t stop talking about you all the way to my parent’s house.  
SENT: 9:33PM  
  
New Years Eve was remarkably dull in the ward. Despite the initial plans for the celebration that they were going to have, the moment the words ‘my doctor said I’d die in 2015’ flew from Zitao’s lips, it hit the group like a bomb. The good mood in the room was demolished and even Chanyeol, who was always the most positive person in the room, couldn’t force himself to smile knowing that of the 6 months his doctor told him about, 5 months were up.

It was 10PM when Baekhyun arrived at the ward and told Chanyeol about Jongin and Kyungsoo’s New Years party they should go to.

“I figured you’d like to meet more celebrities, I found it so exciting when I was a rookie.” He grinned

“I’m not really in the mood to socialize or even celebrate New Years.” Chanyeol shrugged as they sat on the sofa in his room together

“But it’ll be way more fun than sitting in the hospital. What’s with the atmosphere here today anyway? It’s so dull.”

“None of us want to celebrate.” He mumbled

“That’s another good reason to go. Come on, you’ll regret it if you don’t.” Baekhyun encouraged him

“No I won’t.” He said shortly

“You’ll enjoy yourself, come on-”

“I just don’t want to go to their fucking party.” He snapped “I don’t want it to be 2015, I don’t fucking want to celebrate time passing! Why would anyone want to celebrate it? It’s just another step closer to death.”

Baekhyun’s parted his lips to speak but he couldn’t think of the right words to say.

Nothing could make the situation better.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go if you want to be alone.” Baekhyun uttered quietly

He nodded “That would be nice.”

“Good night Chanyeol, I love you” Baekhyun said dejectedly, swinging around on his heel to go towards the door

As his hand touched the door knob he heard a cracked sob come from behind him and his heart smash into 1000 pieces when he saw Chanyeol with his head in his hands trying to conceal his sadness.

“S-stay.” He blubbered

Without saying a word Baekhyun sat down and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol tightly and the two of them didn’t hold back anything they felt at that moment.  
  
There was no time to hold back.  
  
 **Byun Baekhyun Residence Guestbook**  
 _4/1/15_ \- Park Chanyeol was here and happy and in love and wishes time would stop  
  
A week into January, Chanyeol decided to cut all treatment and the rest of the month became a blur of goodbyes. Everyone around him watched the life slowly drain out of the crippled giant and witnessed how Baekhyun held on to the last pieces of life left in his boyfriend.

"Baekhyun, do you believe in life after death?" Chanyeol croaked weakly as they lay in bed together with his head rested on Baekhyun’s chest

“I don’t know about heaven and hell but I think there’s something for us after we leave.”

He contemplated  “Are you scared of… you know…”

“Let’s just say it now.”

“Are you scared of dying?” Baekhyun asked quietly

“No. I’m excited for my next adventure but I’m just sad I have to go on it without you.” Chanyeol sighed tiredly

As Chanyeol closed his eyes that night he cooed the words ‘I love you’ to Baekhyun, something he did every night that month, and fell into a long, deep sleep that he would never wake up from.  
  
 **FROM: Mom**  
Come home tonight, I’m making a nice meal and you can cry on my shoulder for as long as you want, I know how painful it is to lose someone you love.  
SENT: 6:21AM  
  
  
 **FROM: Manager**  
SM have confirmed the proceeds from Peter Pan can go to charity so don’t worry. Look after yourself and call me if you need anything at all.  
SENT: 7:20AM  
  
 **FROM: Kim Jongin**  
Just heard the news, I’m really sorry Baekhyun :(  
SENT: 9:28AM  
  
 **FROM: Do Kyungsoo**  
If you need to talk to anyone just call me. I’ll go to your house, you can come to mine, we can meet for coffee. Anywhere and anything. Stay strong Baekhyun.  
SENT: 10:38AM  
  
 **FROM: Park Yoora**  
Thank you for making his last few months so wonderful. I can’t thank you enough.  
SENT: 3:59PM  
  
 **FROM: Kim Jongdae**  
Just heard the news about Peter Pan. Chanyeol is very happy. I can sense it.  
SENT: 7:00PM  
  
In an alternate universe Baekhyun would wake up and all of this would have been a horribly wonderful dream.  
  
There’s another universe where he didn’t notice Kris’ plea to read a twitlonger and Chanyeol would have left the world unnoticed by him.  
  
Maybe there’s an alternate universe where Chanyeol isn’t ill and Baekhyun saw and falls for the boy that went to his fan signing.  
  
Somewhere, there’s an alternate universe where the two of them were childhood best friends and married each other after college.  
  
Although they’re perfect for each other, another universe witnesses Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s love story start and end when they admired each other from afar on a ride on the subway as they traveled to work.  
  
In another universe their story started the same. Chanyeol asked for an autograph, Baekhyun gave him everything. In this universe Chanyeol made a miraculous recovery and they went to Europe that summer. The two of them got married 2 years later and adopted 3 children, they had a scrapbook of their letters and stories to tell of their adventures around the world together.  
  
However, alternate universes are for science fiction and Baekhyun was in reality. At Chanyeol’s funeral he was a mess and it came as a blessing when Sehun gave him a packet of tissues and a shoulder to cry on.  
  
It was human nature for Baekhyun to fall in love and it’s human nature for him to fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Sorry about the sketchy format.   
> I originally posted this on LJ.


End file.
